


Como se cuida de um cacto?

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, Fluffy, M/M, gaanaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Havia alguns segredos da vida que Naruto ainda não havia apreendido bem. Ele sabia sobre viver limitado, pois quando se vive ao passo de crises convulsivas ditando sua vida, você não tem espaço para crescer.Então ele não sabia como cuidar de cactos, até que ele tem que aprender. E ele aprende que assim como um cacto, o amor precisa de espaço, tempo e cuidado para florescer.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Como se cuida de um cacto?

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz para Sabrina, espero que ela goste. O título alternativo poderia ser a maldição de um protagonista de clichê, mas preferi o outro título, pois não saiu tão engraçado.

_Segue o teu destino..._   
_Rega as tuas plantas;  
Ama as tuas rosas.  
O resto é a sombra  
de árvores alheias_

**Fernando Pessoa**

**T** udo começou com um cacto. Um daqueles pequenos, redondo e de espinhos amarelos, dentro de um vaso vermelho barato e cafona.

No terceiro período ele está lá, apenas em cima da sua mesa, sem mais nem menos.

Naruto havia olhando ao redor da sala cheia, mas ninguém olhava na sua direção.

Talvez alguém tivesse esquecido? Colocado na cadeira errada?

Antes que pudesse perguntar ao sujeito o lado se havia visto alguma coisa, o professor já havia começado a aula.

Naruto olhou para o cacto, intrigado e confuso, não chegando à conclusão alguma além da certeza de que alguém devia ter esquecido isso ali no período anterior. Não seria a coisa mais estranha que alguém já havia esquecido em sala.

Ao fim da aula ele entregou a pequena planta ao achados e perdidos.

........................................................................

No dia seguinte, no terceiro período, o cacto estava de volta na sua mesa.

Dessa vez com um pequeno papel abaixo do vaso.

Tinha seu nome nele.

........................................................................

— É estranho, não é?

A única resposta que obteve foi um grunhido. Nada demais, sendo Sasuke.

Segurando o pequeno vaso entre as mãos, Naruto ignorou a desatenção do outro sujeito, algo que já estava acostumado. Sasuke não o era o melhor em termos de conversa, mas tudo bem. Naruto podia falar pelos dois.

— Digo, quem poderia me dar um cacto?

Sasuke era a única pessoa que vinha à sua mente, mas duvidava que o outro garoto faria isso. Boa parte do tempo nem mesmo tinha certeza se os dois eram amigos realmente. Eles iam para escola juntos todos os dias e retornavam juntos também, mas era mais uma conveniência. As mães deles eram amigas, Naruto frequentemente passava tardes lá quando seu pai estava ocupado no trabalho. Sasuke apenas teve o azar de ficar no papel de babá caso sofresse de uma de suas convulsões no meio da rua sozinho. Não seria a primeira vez.

Na escola eles não se sentavam juntos, estando na mesma sala, mesmo no intervalo. Sasuke tinha seus amigos e Naruto não era exatamente popular. Ninguém saia do seu caminho para ser maldoso em todos esses meses que havia começado a estudar lá, mas ninguém também havia tentado se aproximar muito. Nada como alguém tendo convulsões frequentes para assustar possíveis amigos.

Naruto não ligava para isso. Não realmente. Ele ainda tinha seus amigos, eles só estavam do outro lado do país.

Era estranho. Na sua escola anterior Naruto, mesmo que não fosse exatamente popular, era sociável. Ele sempre havia sido barulhento e bom em chamar atenção. Ele tocava na banda da escola, saia nos finais de semana com seus amigos e era cheio de energia, quando não estava no hospital.

Aqui ele só estava vivendo um dia de cada vez. As convulsões haviam aumentado tanto em frequência que sempre se sentia cansado, e acabava passando mais tempo na enfermaria da escola do que em aula alguns dias.

— Tem ideia de como cuidar de um cacto, Sasuke?

— Não.

Pelo menos havia obtido uma resposta dessa vez.

Seu pai estava esperando pelos dois no portão, ainda no uniforme da delegacia.

— Entregue.

Naruto se sentia uma encomenda de delivery.

— Obrigado, Sasuke!

Outro grunhido como resposta.

— Eloquente, como sempre, Sasuke!

Naruto soltou uma risada com isso, os dois olhando o outro garoto atravessar a rua em direção a sua casa sem nem olhar para trás.

Seu pai olhou a pequena planta e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não perguntou nada, já passando uma mão em seus ombros e o guiando para dentro de casa.

Mais tarde Naruto recebeu uma mensagem de Ino Yamanaka explicando como cuidar de um cacto. Naruto nem mesmo sabia que ela percebia sua existência na escola, quanto mais ter seu número e fazer algum favor.

Talvez ele e Sasuke fossem amigos, afinal.

....................................................

Alguns dias depois, Naruto havia retornado de uma tarde na enfermaria depois de um ataque na biblioteca e havia outro cacto em sua mesa. Esse tinha troncos parecendo pequenos braços e um vaso mais cafona ainda.

Sasuke havia olhando quase com interesse quando apareceu no portão com mais um cacto, mas não disse nada.

Durante as semanas que se seguiram, sempre que tinha um dia ruim na escola, ele retornava para sala e encontrava um cacto novo em sua cadeira.

.........................................................

Naruto não era a única criança com pais separados que ainda se amavam, ele tinha certeza. De alguma forma, as pessoas sempre imaginavam que divórcio era associado com ódio mútuo e eterno, mas nem sempre isso era verdade.

Apenas, às vezes amor não é o bastante.

Ele lembrava de passar noites em claro quando criança, entre visitas em hospitais e férias com seu pai, e pensar que tinha culpa na separação. Não era fácil cuidar de uma criança com tantos problemas, isso poderia esgotar qualquer relacionamento.

Seus pais nunca o deixaram pensar nisso por muito tempo. Naruto, apesar da mão ruim que recebeu na vida, ainda assim se sentia sortudo por eles. Os dois estavam juntos onde contava.

Ele sabia também que sua mãe havia ficado triste quando decidiu morar o último ano da escola com seu pai. Era uma daquelas decisões difíceis, mas não se arrependia.

Ele precisava desse tempo com seu pai, algo além de alguns dias nas férias. Em alguns meses, dependendo do que acontecesse, ele não queria ter nenhum arrependimento.

— Vai precisar de uma prateleira?

— Talvez.

Naruto avaliou as sete plantas espalhadas na sua mesa.

Seu pai assentiu, saindo do quarto. Ele ainda não havia perguntado pela razão das plantas, mas alguém devia ter o contado. Provavelmente Mikoto, porque para alguém que parecia tão digno, no fundo Sasuke era bem fofoqueiro.

Seu pai retornou com madeira e ferramentas. Naruto não sabia nem trocar uma lâmpada, então se contentou em dar ordens enquanto ele trabalhava.

.....................................

— É uma suculenta.

Yamanaka explicou, os dois olhando a pequena planta na mesa da biblioteca. A garota havia se tornava uma boa informante sobre plantas, sua família sendo dona da única floricultura da pequena cidade.

— Você me diria quem-

Ela negou, a expressão divertida.

— Desculpe, Namikaze, mas elas não sairiam da nossa. Seja quem for que esteja deixando essas plantas para você, está as comprando em outra cidade.

Quem se daria todo esse trabalho para lhe deixar plantas? E por quê?

Por alguma razão, quando perguntou isso, a garota pareceu ainda mais divertida, passando a mão no seu cabelo como se fosse um filhote particularmente engraçado.

................................................................

Naruto sentiu um ataque vindo enquanto lavava as mãos. A sensação já era conhecida, familiar. Um ataque sensorial, a sensação de um choque percorrendo seu corpo, pontos brilhantes e coloridos ao redor, se movendo e convergindo. Naruto sempre podia jurar que estava sentindo cheiro de ozônio no ar

Em um tipo de consciência conformista, ele apenas pensou que havia sido uma boa coisa já ter urinado. Anos de experiência acordando de uma convulsão com o cheiro de urina haviam lhe deixado sempre alerta para isso. Nada como se mijar na escola para acabar com seu dia.

Seus dedos começaram a tremer e em segundos estava no chão. Tentar não morder a língua ou bater a cabeça estava fora do seu controle e lhe davam a certeza que, sem ninguém ali para ajudar, iria acordar com uma viagem garantida para o hospital daquela vez.

Ele não ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, nem teve consciência de alguém lhe segurando e algo protegendo sua cabeça, mas acordou assim, de lado, na posição de recuperação.

Foi a convulsão mais longa que teve em muito tempo. Tonto, enjoado e com gosto metálico na boca, ele podia ouvir alguém falando suavemente perto da sua cabeça. A porta se abriu novamente. Vozes, som de passos. Naruto sentiu alguém lhe erguer e viu cabelos vermelhos por sua visão periférica, braços confortantes ao seu redor.

— Shh, não chora.

Então mais nada.

.......................................................

Quando acordou Sasuke estava na cadeira ao lado e, para sua surpresa, Yamanaka também. Ela olhava um novo cacto com curiosidade, na sua mesa de cabeceira, mas abriu um sorriso quando o viu acordado.

— Esse é uma palma. Podem crescer bastante, se colocar em um vaso maior. Precisam de espaço para crescer.

Naruto sorriu de volta.

Então lembrou.

— Quem me trouxe?

Sasuke trocou um olhar com ela, em uma conversa muda.

Primeiro a moça dos achados e perdidos, que havia apenas sorrido quando perguntou quem veio buscar o cacto da primeira vez, então as pessoas da sua sala, que diziam que nunca tinham visto nada quando perguntou quem deixou uma planta em sua mesa. Até mesmo Shizune, a enfermeira da escola, apenas estava o olhando com um sorriso divertido demais no rosto.

Naruto devia se sentir irritado por eles não responderem, mas estava cansado demais para isso.

..........................................................

Apesar de não serem oficialmente amigos, Sasuke quase sempre saia do seu caminho quando aconteciam trabalhos em grupo. Naruto sabia que em parte pelo senso de responsabilidade dele como monitor de sala, porque todos sabiam que ninguém iria se oferecer, mas também porque, e isso Naruto vinha aprendendo, apesar de todo exterior frio Sasuke era uma boa pessoa.

Dessa vez Sasuke não teve escolha. Os dois professores de arte haviam juntado as duas salas para organizar um único projeto e, em ordem de socialização, haviam juntado aleatoriamente alunos de uma sala com os de outro.

Naruto havia olhado decepcionado para Sasuke do outro lado da sala com outro garoto, e, até mesmo Ino, que havia piscado em sua direção, sentada com uma garota de cabelo rosa que também olhava curiosamente para Naruto.

Naruto se assustou quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, não tendo ouvido seu nome ser chamado. Quando virou, olhos verdes o fitavam de forma intimidadora, abaixo de cabelos vermelhos. Atrativamente intimidador. Naruto havia o visto algumas vezes, principalmente ao redor da mesa de Sasuke no intervalo, junto com o time de natação. Um dos populares da escola, sem dúvida.

Isso soava como o começo de um bom clichê.

— Sou Gaara.

O sujeito ergueu a mão e aceitou. Era quente e grande na sua. Sentiu um leve aperto, e calos nos dedos.

— Naruto. Tem ideia de com o que quer trabalhar?

Naruto estava ocupado demais para perceber a revirada de olhos que seu professor, Kankuro, deu na direção dos dois.

.....................................................

Naruto havia terminado o dia com um novo número salvo no celular e a promessa de marcarem um dia para se reunirem. No caminho de volta para casa, através de perguntas cuidadosas Naruto havia descoberto que Sasuke e Gaara não eram exatamente amigos, eles apenas possuíam amigos em comum, já que ambos faziam parte do time de natação, o orgulho de toda a escola. Isso não fazia sentido para Naruto, mas tudo bem, regras sociais na escola nunca eram seu forte.

Naquele dia seu pai iria trabalhar de noite, por isso passaram na sua casa, onde Naruto arrumou uma mochila para dormir na casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke olhou as prateleiras com curiosidade.

— Você trocou os vasos?

— Sim, alguns já cresceram, estou dando espaço e tempo para crescerem. Eu acho que um deles, se eu cuidar bem, logo coloca uma flor.

Sasuke o olhou e Naruto parou de falar de forma abrupta. Ele parecia pensativo, mas também havia quase um sorriso ali. O que era raro, Sasuke raramente sorria.

— O quê?

— Nada. Se apressa, não tenho o dia todo, dobe.

Naruto fez um muxoxo.

— Teme.

..............................................................

O fim de semana encontrou Naruto na sua mesa da cozinha, com tinta espalhada por cartolina e jornais no chão protegendo o piso. Eles haviam decidido fazer um mural como projeto social.

Gaara era bem calado. Considerando que Naruto convivia com Sasuke, isso era alguma coisa. Ele também era bem intenso. Naruto constantemente se pegava intimidado com ele, quando erguia os olhos depois de um longo monólogo e apenas o encontrava lá, calado e o olhando fixamente.

Ele era o tipo de sujeito que, em sua antiga escola, iria ignorar Naruto, na melhor das hipóteses, ou tentar o colocar dentro de um armário. Enquanto Sasuke era popular por ser o aluno perfeito, com seu crachá de monitor e o melhor índice da turma, Gaara era popular por ser inalcançável.

Ele era irmão de um professor, capitão do time e firme na certeza que sairia da escola com uma bolsa e futuro garantido. Ele era bonito, talentoso e distante. Naruto conseguia entender, realmente. Ele tinha Neji como amigo, na sua antiga cidade. Havia alguma coisa com gênios frios, Ino era a única exceção que conhecia.

— Estou falando demais?

O outro apenas negou com a cabeça, olhos verdes intensos nos seus. Havia uma mancha de tinta na bochecha dele e papel crepom em seu cabelo.

Naruto se pegou sorrindo, de forma incerta.

Quando Gaara foi embora, depois de recusar esperar para o jantar, seu pai estava na sala, assistindo televisão. Naruto se sentou ao lado dele, se aninhando perto. Ergueu os olhos quando percebeu que ele o fitava, daquela forma que só ele sabia.

— O quê?

Seu pai sorriu largo, olhando da porta, para Naruto.

—Nada.

Se Naruto não havia percebido, não seria Minato que falaria.

.............................................................................

Naruto abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, desconfiado.

— Yay! Naruto! Pode entrar. A aula acabou.

Bee acenou e entrou rapidamente, passando entre as cadeiras do auditório e indo até o piano.

Era sua única oportunidade de tocar, nas sextas, quando tinha um período livre para esperar Sasuke. Quando entrou na escola não havia mais lugar na classe de música, então havia se conformado em ter esse tempo.

Passou os dedos nas teclas, familiar. Seu piano, o que tinha na casa da sua mãe, havia sido vendido antes de se mudar, o dinheiro ido para sua poupança para a grande cirurgia no final do ano. Diante da oportunidade de se ver livre das convulsões e tocar, ele não tinha que pensar duas vezes.

Ainda assim, ele sentia falta de tocar. Bee, claro, havia o acomodado desde que o pegou tocando escondido na primeira semana de aula. Desde então o professor apenas se sentava na primeira fileira, removia os óculos, as órbitas leitosas como as de Hinata fitando sem ver, e apreciava a música.

Naruto não era nem mesmo tão bom no piano, apesar do que sua mãe falava. Ele apenas gostava de tocar.

Ele sempre se sentia melhor depois. Menos sozinho.

........................................................................

Na terceira reunião entre eles, enquanto os dois organizavam os post-its do mural, Gaara tomou iniciativa para falar.

— Tem uma cirurgia que pode ajudar, não tem?

Foi tão repentino que Naruto pausou. Não era comum alguém vir perguntar sobre sua epilepsia. Parecia aquele código não dito, de se não comentar, nenhum problema existe. Era diferente da sua escola anterior, onde sempre tinha um idiota que acha que podia filmar um ataque e colocar na internet.

Não havia malícia alguma em Gaara, apenas curiosidade. Uma curiosidade distante, como tudo o que ele fazia.

— Sim. Vou fazer no final do ano.

— E as convulsões acabam?

— Talvez? Não é certo. Eles vão tirar um pedaço do meu cérebro e elas devem parar, mas não dá para ter certeza.

— Você está com medo?

Gaara nunca havia falado tanto, e Naruto não sabia bem o que pensar sobre isso. Ninguém havia perguntado isso além da sua mãe. E ele havia mentido para ela.

Por alguma razão, ele não mentiu para Gaara.

— Muito.

Era seu cérebro. Qualquer problema e adeus. Então, Naruto estava com medo. Foi um dos motivos de vir morar com o pai, o medo de morrer sem o conhecer tão bem como queria. Sem dar a oportunidade a ele que a lei havia dado à sua mãe.

— O que vai fazer quando receber alta?

Naruto olhou para o outro garoto, que continuava cortando papel com cuidado.

 _Quando_. Não _se_. De alguma forma aquele quase estranho, que estava se tornando algo estranhamente como talvez um amigo, estava tendo mais fé que Naruto que ele sairia dessa.

De alguma forma isso lhe deu vontade de chorar.

Engoliu o caroço em sua garganta, o bolo de emoção que ameaçava explodir e sorriu, respondendo suavemente.

— Dar um longo mergulho no mar. Nunca é seguro para nadar porque, sabe? Eu sempre fico na areia, só olhando. Então, é.

O outro assentiu, como se fizesse sentido e, com a cara mais séria que Naruto já havia visto em alguém, pregou um post-it na testa de Naruto.

Olhou enviesado, chocado demais para ficar indignado. Como a pessoa madura que era, como resposta revidou a altura e passou o pincel de tinta na cara bonita de Gaara.

Naruto teve alguns segundos para pensar o quanto aquilo realmente estava se tornando um grande clichê, antes de receber tinta laranja em toda a sua cara.

Quando Minato chegou em casa os dois estavam cobertos de tinta e post-its. O homem apenas deu dois passos para trás e retornou de onde veio.

...............................

Mais tarde, enquanto se limpava, Naruto removeu o post-its da testa e sorriu. Nele havia escrito: _"No final do ano vamos nadar_ J"

............................................

Na sexta-feira, quando saiu da sala de música, Ino estava o esperando.

— Sasuke vai se atrasar, vou levar você em casa. Fica perto da casa de Sakura, vai ser minha desculpa para ver ela.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Gaara me contou.

Naruto ficou ainda mais intrigado. Ele não sabia como Gaara podia saber também, quando nem Sasuke sabia.

Ino colocou um braço em seu ombro, o mesmo sorriso de sempre. O sorriso de quem sabia algo que ele não sabia.

— Então, a flor já nasceu?

.......................................................

Naruto tinha que admitir, quando finalmente chegou o dia de apresentar o projeto ele ficou um pouco triste. Naruto havia se acostumado com sua presença de Gaara e não sabia como proceder quando o projeto acabasse.

Havia alguma regra? Será que não se falariam mais? Naruto era medroso demais para se aproximar dele na escola para testar. Apenas continuava olhando longamente para o outro quando imaginava que ninguém estivesse olhando.

Então ele havia se conformado.

— Você é um idiota, dobe.

Olhou indignado para Sasuke. Nem mesmo sabia que o outro estava atento ao que falava, ele quase nunca estava. Sasuke estava apenas lá, deitado em sua cama, mexendo no celular enquanto Naruto regava suas plantas e lamentava.

— Eu sei que criar um crush em quem não posso ter me faz idiota, não precisa me dizer.

Sasuke abaixou o celular e o fixou com um olhar que dizia o quanto idiota ele o achava.

— O quê?

—Projeto juntos na escola, briga de tinta na cozinha, o popular e o perdedor-

— Ei!

— -Você é a porra de um protagonista de clichê, dobe. Até em ser o último a saber.

Naruto pausou com isso, o xingamento morrendo na sua boca.

— Saber o quê?

Sasuke voltou a mexer no celular e não o respondeu mais.

........................................................

Os dois chegaram mais cedo do que de costume para montar o mural no ginásio. Os alunos haviam ganhado um período livre para se organizar, o que lhes serviu bem, já que teriam bastante trabalho.

Gaara subiu na escada, pregando os post-its e enfeites na parte de cima enquanto fazia embaixo. Ao final, toda a parede esquerda estava coberta, formando com os post-its a pergunta: "Qual o seu sonho?"

No final, os dois olharam o trabalho admirados.

Naruto sorriu e Gaara sorriu de volta. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir e sentiu seu estomago revirar com borboletas.

Naruto era mesmo um idiota.

O garoto ruivo lhe entregou uma caneta, ainda com o mesmo sorriso suave no rosto: — Quer fazer as honras?

Naruto aceitou. Puxou a tampa com o dente e se aproximou de um dos post-its que formavam a palavra, apenas para hesitar. Ele sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria que a cirurgia desse certo, ele queria poder ter uma vida normal. Naruto queria ir para o colégio, tocar, morar sozinho. Ter um futuro sem medo.

Naruto queria ter espaço e tempo. Ele queria ver uma flor desabrochar.

Naruto queria ter essa oportunidade. Ele não queria atrofiar por medo.

Com convicção, ele rabiscou seu sonho.

_"Eu quero florescer."_

..............................................................

O mural foi um sucesso.

Mais tarde, por curiosidade, Naruto tentou descobrir o que Gaara havia escrito entre todos os outros, mas não encontrou.

..............................................................

No final de semana seria o campeonato intermunicipal de natação. Os competidores de outras escolas haviam vindo e o vencedor iria para o campeonato estadual. O evento era uma grande oportunidade e Naruto estava torcendo por Sasuke e Gaara.

Ao seu lado, Ino estava no banco segurando um dedo de esponja e gritando o nome de uma das competidoras, Sakura, que parecia entre feliz e envergonhada com toda a atenção que ela estava chamando. Itachi, irmão de Sasuke, estava com o primo deles atrás de Naruto, também fazendo escândalo, apesar de serem adultos e respeitosos.

Os amigos de Sasuke não pareciam incomodados com sua presença. Um deles até lhe trouxe cachorro-quente e riu quando viu seu cartaz com: "Não se afoga, Teme!"

Gaara varreu os olhos de onde estava ainda na piscina quando ganhou o nado borboleta, parando em Naruto. Os dois sorriram e Naruto se sentiu tão feliz só com aquilo. Naquele momento ele teve certeza de que havia caído no maior dos clichês de colégio e havia se apaixonado. Sasuke estava certo, era um grande idiota.

Naruto estava tão feliz.

E então ele viu os pontos coloridos convergindo em sua aura psicodélica.

— Naruto!?

A convulsão foi tão repentina que não houve tempo. Ele sentiu Ino tentar o segurar, mais de uma pessoa gritar seu nome, mas era impossível lutar contra a gravidade quando despencou da arquibancada.

Quando a crise passou, ele não teve muito tempo consciente. Assim como da última vez, ele viu cabelos vermelhos e sentiu calor reconfortante. Havia uma dor imensa em algum lugar do seu corpo e podia sentir que dessa vez não teve tanta sorte com sua bexiga.

— Shh. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sasuke? O pai dele?

— Está vindo. Vai ficar tudo bem, Naruto. Está me ouvindo? Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele ficou feliz quando apagou.

...........................................................

Naruto acordou no hospital, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Sua perna estava suspensa e engessada e seus pais estavam dormindo na poltrona, um por cima do outro. Apesar da situação, sorriu com a cena, notando o quanto, apesar de tudo, eles ainda sempre procuravam o outro por conforto.

Naruto notou também que havia cartões e balões na sua cabeceira e, particularmente, um novo cacto. Esse era maior que os outros.

— Amor? Naruto!

Sua mãe havia acordado e no processo de se levantar e ir até sua cama, cotovelado seu pai na cara e o acordado também. Logo os dois estavam em cima dele, falando ao mesmo tempo e beijando seu rosto.

Uma visita do médico depois e descobriu que havia passado quase duas semanas no hospital.

— Você ficou catatônico. Eles diziam que pode acontecer, com as convulsões. Seu médico vai provavelmente adiantar a cirurgia.

Sua expressão de medo deve ter sido evidente, porque seus pais trocaram um olhar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Tudo bem. Seus amigos tentaram visitar você e deixaram esses presentes. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu amor. – Sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso mais predatório. – E vejo que herdou o problema do seu pai com pessoas ruivas.

— K.kushina!

Seu pai ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da sua mãe e Naruto riu. Até entender a fala.

— Problema com gente ruiva?

Sua mãe é que ficou confusa dessa vez. Seu pai suspirou, ainda se recuperando.

— Ele não percebeu, Kushi. Ele herdou sua lerdeza para entender essas coisas.

— Minato!

Seu pai pareceu satisfeito por revidar, e então voltou a dar atenção ao filho, pegando o vaso com o cacto e o entregando.

Foi quando Naruto viu a nota. Um post-its, com uma letra familiar. Nele estava escrito o que não encontrou no mural, o sonho de Gaara.

_"Eu quero que brote uma flor para ele."_

— Oh.

..............................................................................................

Quando Naruto finalmente conseguiu voltar para casa, ele colocou o novo cacto na prateleira e comparou as duas notas de post-its com a primeira do primeiro cacto, apenas para ter certeza de que era mesmo a mesma caligrafia.

Sasuke realmente tinha razão, era um protagonista de clichê, o último a saber das coisas.

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, o gesso atrapalhando seu movimento. Quando olhou para janela, seu coração acelerou e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, um som de euforia saindo da sua boca tão alto que seu pai e sua mãe, que havia decretado que ficaria alguns dias com eles, correram para seu quarto.

— Naruto?

— Amor?

Naruto não sabia a razão de estar chorando, mas não conseguia parar. Ele só apontou para a prateleira e murmurou entre soluços.

— Olha.

O primeiro cacto estava florido.

.......................................................

Gaara estava esperando por ele no portão da escola quando retornou. Sasuke o ajudou a sair do carro, seu pai colocando sua cadeira no chão. Gaara olhou para Sasuke, então para seu pai, e sem mais tomou comando e empurrou sua cadeira pelo pátio.

Naruto sentiu seu rosto quente, acenando quando alguns alunos passavam e perguntavam se estava bem.

— Na primeira semana de aula, eu te vi tocando piano. Foi por acaso, mas fiquei na porta, só ouvindo. Eu passei a ir lá sempre que podia, para te ouvir tocar.

Então por isso ele sabia onde ele estava nas sextas-feiras.

— Eu acho que não consegui mais desviar os olhos depois disso.

Naruto queria dizer que respondeu algo igualmente significativo, mas a única coisa que saiu da sua boca foi um som parecido com um de uma baleia morrendo. Como se responde algo assim?

— Eu queria que se sentisse bem, Sasuke disse que ficava muito mal depois das crises.

— Então Sasuke sabia?

Olhou para Gaara e viu que ele estava vermelho também, pelo menos isso. Os dois haviam parado na porta da sua sala.

— Na verdade, todo mundo sabia. Eu nunca escondi quando colocava o vaso na sua cadeira.

Naruto escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Isso fazia muito sentido de repente. Sentiu as mãos tocando as suas, livrando seu rosto. Gaara havia se agachado na sua frente, o fitando com a intensidade de sempre. Uma mão grande segurou as suas, a outra tocou sua bochecha suavemente.

— Eu tive que chantagear meu irmão para manipular as duplas e ficar com você.

— Eh?! Todo esse trabalho e-

Gaara sorriu e Naruto quase engoliu a língua quando ele encostou a testa na sua.

— Você vale a pena o trabalho.

Naruto iria falar algo. Palavra que ele iria. Algo romântico e profundo, porque Gaara estava sendo romântico e profundo. Mas ouviu um assovio e teve o desprazer de abrir os olhos que havia fechado e ver que o corredor estava cheio de alunos, todos olhando para os dois em expectativa.

Uma das meninas parecia estar filmando.

Gaara não mentiu quando disse que todo mundo sabia.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, jogando a mochila de Naruto para Gaara:

— Finalmente, não aguentava mais vocês me alugando.

— Teme!

..............................

No quarto de Naruto havia muitos cactos e suculentas, preenchendo prateleiras e sendo regados pelo sol da manhã.

Sua mãe ainda não havia retornado para casa, Naruto havia a visto mais de uma vez saindo no meio da madrugada do quarto de hóspedes para o quarto do seu pai. Os dois sempre pareciam desconfiados pela manhã.

No seu quarto, Sasuke tomava conta da sua cama, fingindo que não ouvia enquanto Naruto tagarelava, regando suas plantas. Falando sobre como Ino havia lhe ensinado o segredo, sobre como as plantas eram parecidas com o amor: elas precisam de espaço, tempo e cuidado para crescer.

Gaara havia lhe dado um beijo na porta de casa, encostado a testa na sua e falado sobre como todos os cactos iriam florescer para ele.

Como um amor novo, com cuidado, espaço e tempo, Naruto também iria florescer.

Naquele final de ano, Gaara levou Naruto para nadar no mar. 


End file.
